Watching RTTE complete
by dragonTrainerofindia
Summary: Just after Stoick disowns Hiccup they are taken to a theater to watch the rtte series. Older gang will also be brought from different times. Will be completed in time. Rated T for slight language. continued by NeoPetersburg
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, I saw a lot of watching the movies, so I decided to give my one a shot...**

**Oh, and if you want to ****review, PLEEAASSEE PM. My dad does not want his mail cluttered up.**

**SO PLEASE PM ONLY!**

* * *

**word =** movie actions

_**"word" =**_ movie words

_"words" _= dragon language

words = normal conversation

**Also I will be referring to the future hiccup and gang with full capital letters not to confuse with the younger version.**

* * *

On Berk...

"You are not a viking. You are not my son" Stoick said, slamming the door closed.

And a purple light surrounded all the people on Berk...

* * *

All the vikings on Berk were dropped in the middle of a movie theater with Stoick in the bang bottom.

But the future gang, past Hiccup, and Astird, and Valka were seated on their seats itself.

Stoick dis tangled himself from the mess and yelled( trust me, you don't wanna know ).

"You do know that yelling to whoever brought them there would be a bad idea, considering they are powerful, don't you?" asked Astrid, effectively cutting off Stoick from his rant.

Suddenly Snotlout followed by the other younger teens sprang on to of the older HICCUP, bringing him to his knees. Though HICCUP was strong, he could not fight off all of them. The villagers saw them, and seized the other older teens. Stoick demanded of HICCUP "WHO ARE YOU ?".

As HICCUP tried fighting, a girl popped out of nowhere and taking some kind of fire ball in her hand, took away all their weapons.

"I DON'T WHAT ANYONE FIGHTING AND LEAVE HICCUP AND OTHERS ALONE OR YOU WILL TASTE A PUNCH TO THE FACE AND YOU DON'T WANNA FACE IT 'CAUSE I HAVE A KARATE BLACK BELT" she boomed in a voice that could rival ( if not overpower ) Stoick's.

"Ok, now everyone calm down let go of the captives you have. My name is Angelia and I would like some of you to introduce yourselves" she said.

After they introduce themselves Angelia explained "now you are gonna see some moving pictures or we call movies in our area, and the story is set around three to four years later. Also I don't want any of you to attack the dragons. Sit back and enjoy!"

Stoick resisted the argue to scream at the so-called future HICCUP.


	2. Dragon eye of the beholder part 1

**Camera skimming through the fog, the outcast island in view.**

"Outcasts" Stoick muttered.

**Scene change to jail door. **

**A eel sliding out of a bucket.**

The dragons roar seeing this.

** The bucket is grabbed by an outcast.**

**Outcast 1 : _" Meal time, maggots"_**

**Throws bread left and right. Pauses and gives special object to another cage.**

**Jailer: **_**" But that's not bread! Why does he always get special treatment? Oh Mr. big shot chief"**_

"Wait,did he just say 'berseker chief'? " asked Astrid.

"You'll regret this, Dagur" muttered HICCUP.

"Odin help us"

**Dagur gets up and walks to the edge.**

**Dagur: _"Oh, hey, you want some? Come here , I'll_ give_ you some"_**

**Dagur offers the object. The outcast reaches out.**

"Wow, I never thought he would surrender so easily" ASTRID said

**Dagur****: _"I've been meaning to tell this for the last three years. Your voice is REALLY ANNOYING"_**

** Dagur knocks him down.**

"Told you!"

**Dagur: _"Oh, this stuff feels good"_**

**He opens the cloth. It contains a key. Laughs ****menacing.**

**A guard perks up , but cannot spot him.**

**Dagur knocks the guards down one by one.**

**Outcast 2:_ "A wooly igloo! Where did you hear that?"_**

"Probably from me. I knew that, right?" Tuffnut looks at TUFFNUT expectantly.

"You got that right"

**Outcast 3: _"He's escaped! Dagur's got out! Sound the alarm-"_**


	3. AU!

**Hey guys! I realized that writing a watching rtte isn't so easy.**

**Yeah, yeah, I'll check stories before writing them.**

**A new writer called NeoPetersburg ** **is continuing the story.**

* * *

**Here's the link:**

s/13419345/1/To-See-the-Future-Past-and-So-Much-More

* * *

**Hey, those who are still with me, please check out my other stories! And leave a review!**

* * *

**Stay safe and avoid corona virus!**


End file.
